


the three of us

by theyoungestzerogmechanic



Series: meg writes fanfic (tumblr prompt fills) [12]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kid Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/pseuds/theyoungestzerogmechanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bellarke + number 30 -“It’s not what it looks like…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the three of us

“It’s not what it looks like,” Bellamy says, lifting Rhea down from his shoulders and resting her on his hip.

“So you’re not helping Rhea sneak another cookie before dinner?” Clarke asks, leaning against the kitchen counter and regarding her husband and daughter disbelievingly.

“Nope, we would never.” Bellamy shakes his head and Rhea hides the cookie behind her back.

“Never.” Rhea echoes seriously, staring at Clarke with wide eyes and a solemn look on her face that definitely resembles her fathers.

“And you wouldn’t lie to me, would you?” Clarke says, crossing her arms and trying to keep the smile off her face.

“No,” Rhea sighs and holds out the cookie to Clarke. “I was sneaking a cookie.”

Clarke takes a bite and then hands it back to Rhea, taking the girl from Bellamy’s arms and wrapping her up in a hug. Rhea shoves the rest of the cookie into her mouth and wraps her arms tightly around Clarke’s neck.

Clarke runs her fingers through her daughters dark curls and presses a kiss to the freckles scattered across her cheeks before heading towards the living room.

‘Where are you going, Princess?” Bellamy asks, shutting he cupboard doors that they’d left open.

“Rhea and I are going to watch a movie, daddy is cooking dinner.” Clarke says and Bellamy can hear Rhea asking for Finding Nemo from the living room. “There’s chicken in the fridge.” She calls.

Bellamy is opening the fridge when a small body crashes into his legs. He looks down to find his daughter staring up at him with doe eyes.

“Love you daddy!” She says, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek when he bends down before racing back out of the room.


End file.
